The Guardians and Reapers of East Hope
by mirandasaysRAWR
Summary: This is an original story about a Guardian who has been trained to protect the people of East Hope from an untimely death at the hands of the Reapers, but now she is being hunted by a ruthless Reaper who's only goal is to watch her die.
1. Prologue

"Chaos wants to see you." I received this rather disappointing news while I was in the training room, practicing my knife throwing. The one delivering this message was Ander, Chaos' pet. He wouldn't be around for much longer, just until she tired of him. Then, one of us would be sent to kill him so he couldn't ever spill any of our secrets to the Guardians. If they ever found out any of our secrets it could give them the proper leverage to defeat us and that can't happen. It's drilled into our heads from the moment we can speak, "Reapers rule over Guardians and we can't let anything change that." Though, I hoped I wouldn't be the one who had to kill him. I had almost begun to like Ander; he was far less annoying than her previous pets. "She said to hurry."

I walked down the long corridor toward Chaos' office. It was dark and ominous, just like the rest of the building. As soon as they learn to walk and talk, future Reapers are housed at Bloodnight training centers. Bloodnight is an organization of Reapers, or as we're known to the Darkworld, assassins. It's sort of a family business, my father was a Reaper, and his mother was a Reaper, and so on. I completed my training a year ago and was currently living at the center between jobs. A few minutes later, I stood before a door that had the most feared woman in the Darkworld behind it. I opened it and walked inside.

----

"Why are we moving to Idaho? That's the most random place in the country!" I practically yelled at my father.

"And that's exactly why we're moving there. Now hurry up and pack, we need to be long gone by nightfall." He said while frantically trying to shove all of our possessions into a box two sizes too small. My mother came into the bedroom and began helping him. "Darling, please just go pack your things. I don't want to have to force you."

"Just tell why we're moving!" I screamed. They looked at each other and seemed to be communicating things I couldn't possibly understand with their eyes.

My father stopped packing at turned to look at me with a blank stare, "We were told by a witch who receives premonitions of the future that Bloodnight is going to be sending Reapers after us." It seemed as if my whole world collapsed right then. We were going to be hunted by highly trained assassins, who always got their target. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind and I asked my parents in confusion, "Why are they coming after us? What did we do?"


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story and** **I know this chapter is short, but I'm still trying to decide where I want the story to go. Anyway, please please please review because otherwise I might not ever finish it. By the way, these characters and plot are all mine, so (although doubt anyone would) don't steal them from me.**

They were dead. I looked down at the mangled bodies of my parents that I discovered in the living room after coming home from school. We had only been living in Idaho for two months and the Reapers had already caught up with them. My mother's eyes were open, looking at me. My father's head had been practically decapitated. They were both covered from head to toe in a deep scarlet color-their blood. The scene wasn't right. It was a sunny day, and I had just gotten an 'A' on my report. They couldn't be dead, but they were; denial doesn't help anything. I knew I should be crying and crouching by their bodies, mourning, but I wasn't sad, not yet. I would be later, but at the moment, I was furious. My hands were clenched into fists and all I could think about was avenging their murders. I felt rage welling up inside me and knew I was about to burst. My parents didn't do anything wrong. They were Guardians, just as I was destined to become; trying to protect the world from Reapers. I did the only thing I could think of, and picked up the phone to call Marty, my godmother.

She showed up with the cleaners. They were the ones who were going to dispose of my parents' bodies. Some of my anger had worn off and I felt the need to curl up into a ball and stay that way forever. Marty put her arms around me and led me to her car. "You don't need to be around while they clean. Why don't you come home with me for awhile, Skye?" she asked with false joy.

"They're gone. What am I supposed to do now?" I said in a voice devoid of any emotion.

She looked at me with concern in her eyes. "You don't need to worry about that right now. Let's just go to my house and you can shower and sleep and we'll talk it over when you're ready."

"I'm ready now. I don't need a shower or sleep. I need my parents back." I looked up at her. She looked so worried and sorry for me and I hated it. I didn't want her or anyone else's sympathy. I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill the Reaper who did that to my parents, but she just put me in the car, got in the driver's seat, and began driving. I realized right before I fell asleep that Marty said she would take me to her house, but she didn't live in this state. How had she gotten here so fast? Why was she in Idaho to begin with?

----

I walked away from the scene of my latest kill feeling no remorse. I lost my soul a long, long time ago and death no longer affected me. It was a blessing really. If I cared, I'd be killed because people do stupid things when they care. Their actions are fueled by strong emotions and they lose all sense of self-preservation. People see Reapers as cruel and ruthless killers, and they're right, but we're also organized. We calculate every single move anyone will ever make anywhere at any time. We don't just go around randomly killing people because we feel like it.

I had just killed a human man who was getting a little too suspicious, had seen a little too much. He was home alone, but his family would be returning soon- a wife and two daughters who would never see their father again. I smiled at the thought of them finding his body, with the head cut cleanly off.

I didn't want to be a Reaper when I was younger. I resented the idea of killing someone. But I got over that after my first few kills. Now it's just a routine. Some Reapers relish taking another's life; holding a person's fate in their hands. They take their time and torture their victims in the most painful and gruesome ways possible. I just do the job and go home. I could care less about someone's life, other than my own. I usually kill quickly. What I enjoy most though, is their loved ones finding the body. Love is a useless emotion and I like watching it rip them apart. Like my father always said, "There are plenty of other ways to destroy someone than just physically."


	3. Chapter 2

**Well hey people, it would mean so much to me if you would comment. Pretty please with cherries on top! I really want to finish this story and it would help if I had some motivation. Criticism is welcome (more like begged for). Anyway, I'm trying to add a new chapter every few days, so be looking out for chapter 4. By the way, these characters and plot are mine, so don't steal them or I'll have to hunt you down.**

When I woke up, it was dark out. I looked out my window and saw a large building sitting at the top of a hill.

"What's that?" I asked Marty. It certainly wasn't her house.

"That's Eve. It's basically Guardian headquarters."

"Why are we here? I thought you were taking me to your house."

"Because of recent events, it is necessary that you start your training sooner than originally planned." She no longer sounded like my concerned godmother. She was all business now. "You'll be living at Eve until you complete your training, and then you'll start working as a Guardian." We drove up to a huge gate that opened for us. Marty drove her car up the long, winding path that led to Eve.

I didn't expect to start my training so soon after my parents death, but it was fine with me. The sooner I finished training, the sooner I could track down and destroy the Reaper that killed my parents.

When we finally got to the end, there were people everywhere. Some were engaging in one on one combat right on the front lawn. Others were carrying around weapons, walking from one building to another. Eve itself was huge. It was four stories high and a beautiful silver color. There were smaller buildings surrounding it. The whole thing was in a clearing at the top of a hill, with a 25 foot high electric fence around the perimeter.

Marty pulled into a parking garage and led me to an elevator. We rode up to the fourth floor. When the doors opened, a woman was standing there. She was on the shorter side, with graying hair and was smiling at me. "Welcome to Eve, Skye. We're so glad to finally meet you. You'll love it here, I just know it." It was obvious that she wasn't going to acknowledge the fact that my parents were dead and that that was the only reason I was here. I didn't really mind though, I just wanted to forget how their bodies were mutilated when I found them.

She held out her hand to me. I looked back at Marty. She was staring straight ahead, with her hands by her sides. I realized I wasn't going to be getting any help from her anymore. I turned back to the woman and, hesitating for a moment, took her hand. "Well, I'm glad to be here."

----

"Devlin, I have a particularly interesting assignment for you." I looked up at Chaos. She was tall, almost six feet and had long black hair that flowed to her feet. She had black eyes that could penetrate your soul, if you happened to have one.

"And what, may I ask, is this assignment?" We were in her office. All of the walls were lined with books. They were in towers that went from the floor to the ceiling. There was a red desk in the center with a chair in front of it, which was where I was currently sitting.

"Yesterday, I sent a Reaper to the home of two very prestigious Guardians with orders to kill every living thing there." She seemed to be really pissed about something.

"So what's the problem?" I was a little confused. Did the Reaper let them live? No, that was unheard of.

"The Reaper killed the two Guardians, but, as it turns out, they had a daughter. She wasn't home and is still alive."

That explained why Chaos was angry. She hated when things didn't work out perfectly for her. It's not like it was that big of a deal. All she had to do was send someone to kill the girl, which, I guess, is where I came in.

"Another Guardian immediately took her to Eve, where she is now training. I need you to find a way to get to her and kill her, no matter what. Oh, and do yourself a favor and don't fail. I've already killed the imbecile who let her slip by the first time."

"Don't worry," I told Chaos in an effort to calm her down, "she'll be dead by next week, at the most."

She smiled at me. "And that, my dear Devlin, is exactly why I picked you for this assignment."

She handed me a file that was full of information on the girl. It had her full name, age, height, weight, appearance, and tons more. "Read through that. You need to be familiar with your victim. Dismissed."

I walked out of her office and down to the weapons room to grab some stuff for the job, reading the file along the way. Then, I went up to my room and packed a bag.

I walked out of the training center and into the night. My only goal: find and kill Skye Darwin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't added a new chapter sooner, I've been pretty busy with stuff. Anyway here's chapter 3 and be on the lookout for chapter 4. And to anyone actually reading my story, I just wanted to say that I love you. 33**

Two Weeks Later

I was lying on my bed in my room after an intense training session, when I heard something at my door. I got up, walked to it, and attempted to open it. It was stuck. I began yanking on the doorknob and eventually realized that the noise I heard was someone locking me into my room.

I started to get nervous. They had never locked my door before. All of a sudden, the lights went out. My room was pitch-black, except for the light from the moon coming through my window. I glanced over at it, and with a second of hesitation, ran over to it. I pulled the window up and climbed through it onto the roof.

I had only been at Eve for two weeks and still wasn't sure how I felt about it. I hadn't even heard of Reapers and Guardians until my parents told me right before we moved and then they were killed for being Guardians. Maybe it wasn't such a good job. Why else wouldn't they have told me sooner?

I looked over the edge of the roof and remembered that my room was on the third floor. I looked back through my window and saw someone enter my room. It was Amy, the woman I had met when I first came here. She was basically in charge of Eve.

I watched as she looked around my room and cussed loudly. "Shit! She's gone!" she turned to the tough looking person who had come in with her, "This is your fault! Locking her door probably freaked her out! We have to find her before that Reaper who infiltrated Eve does!"

I gasped. I hadn't completed my training; I couldn't take on a Reaper! I was about to go back into my room, when I had the feeling I was being watched. I turned around slowly and was struck by something. Everything went black.

----

I looked down at the girl, Skye. She was far easier to catch than I predicted. Apparently no one informed her that you shouldn't leave the safety of your room when there's a killer on the loose.

I picked her up and jumped off of the roof. I landed on the ground without making a sound. She moaned and shifted slightly. I took off running through the woods. We didn't run into any guards. They were probably all scrambling to find me before I found Skye.

Guardians were such failures. It was incredibly easy to break into Eve and cut their power and there was an extremely high chance that I would escape through the woods, but no one's here to try to stop me. I had been looking forward to taking out some Guardians.

----

My head hurt, a lot. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was chained to a wall in a room. It was made of solid stone and had no windows and one door. I was staring at the door, trying to see if it was locked, when it opened and a boy came in. He was tall, over six feet, and had long black hair that covered half of his face. The one eye I could see was a weird purple color. When he smiled at me, I saw that he had snake bites.

"Hello Skye, my name is Devlin. How are you feeling?"

I stared at him and realized that he was probably the Reaper Amy was referring to. "Why the hell am I chained to a wall?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Because I'm going to kill you, it's my job. But first, Chaos wants to see you. She should be here in a few days. Until then, you'll stay here."

I had been holding onto the slim chance that this was all a misunderstanding. Now, my hopes had been crushed. I was going to die, but that didn't mean I was going to cry and beg for my life. One of the things I learned during my short time at Eve was that 99% of the time, Guardians died at the hands of Reapers and it's crucial to die with your dignity intact.

I quickly made my mind and looked up at Devlin. I smiled back at him, "Bring it on."


End file.
